User talk:SKP4472
Talk Please leave all messages below this line. ---- BrickPicker.com SKP4472, this is Jeff from www.brickpicker.com. Sorry for the delay in response. What I have done is added your Blog RSS feed to our News Aggregator, which I think should help you get some decent exposure. I also invite you to join the site, jump on the forums and you can put a link to your site in your signature so that people can see the site. We have no problems with that. Good luck with the site! Brickpicker (talk) 21:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure you can either add a logo or you can add a banner that is 250px and will fit within your sidebar, like this. Trust me, I know what it's like to have a big workload. Running websites are full time jobs, but I love doing it. Feel free to contact me at any time, I am sure this is more we can add to each others sites. Thanks Brickpicker (talk) 12:56, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter I heard I heard that you are proficient at making 3D models in Blender/Sketchup. I was wondering if you are interested in joining Astrobrick, one of a few groups making (legal) 3D LEGO games. We need people making the basic LEGO bricks and a lot of minifigure accessories, both custom and standard. We'd be glad to have you. If you you know of anyone else who is a 3D modeler, knows Javascript, or is good with a composing program (such as Noteflight), please tell me because our project still needs many members. http://astrobrick.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat this is our chat http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia This it the chat where a bunch of people involved with making these games meet BF2 Talk 12:48, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archive Sure! 13:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I've run out of clever titles Newsletter Userbox Although it got rejected, I love how your CJC userbox got the highest number of votes ever in a userbox nom! News AstroBrick closed due to a number of events. A far more stable group has been created by myself and a few others members. Do you know C#? Also, we'd be fine having you (FB100Z and UltrasonicNXT will work on the site but a third site designer can't hurt). BF2 Talk 00:05, September 23, 2012 (UTC) User blog:CJC95/Thoughts ~ CJC 19:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC) The Mainpage and Wikia Update Hey, SKP. With the new main page update, the main pages all over Wikia are going crazy, including ours. It appears to me as though it's Wikia's fault for not updating their code (probably the stuff). You may have already seen it, but I just wanted to let you know. :) CaB I've posted another review to Click a Brick- could you add the "Read More" tag after the first image? I don't know how, or even if I can. :P This is an h2 heading! Click-a-brick Hello SKP and thanks for letting me have a try at becoming an author at Click-a-brick! So here is my article about the rumored Series 10 minifigures. Possible Series 10 minifigures surfaced. Source: http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=76346&st=50 Possible Series 10 minifigures had surfaced on the Internet via Brickset. The minifigures are leaked through some/all of the minifigure's parts including the accessories surfacing through Brickset's database which hints about the future minifigures. You can view the parts leaked here: http://www.eurobricks.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=76346 So far, the minifigures hinted via the pieces are: *Sea Captain *Sad Clown *Librarian *Grandpa *Bumblebee Girl *Roman Commander *Warrior Woman *Decorator *Tomahawk Warrior *Trendsetter *Baseball Fielder *Revolution Soldier *Motorcycle Mechanic *Medusa *Skydiver *Paintball Player Several users have used Photoshop to combine the pieces together to form the minifigure, but some pieces are missing. A Toy Soldier minifigure also surfaced, and is expected to be the exclusive minifigure included in the upcoming Minifigure Encyclopedia. Hope you enjoy it! :) --Omega X.23 (talk) 10:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sig Do you know how to make a signature in the shape of a rhombus? :I would like my sig to be a rhombus with a black border, silver center and dark blue text reading: SuperSpyX Undercover Action! , with SuperSpyX linked to my userpage, Undercover linked to my talk page and Action linked to my contributions. Thanks! : F12 Event Judge Hey SKP. Just a quick reminder, the judging of Review Day should take place just before 0:00 December 17, UTC. Thanks! 17:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, all entries have now been submitted and the day is closed. Judge when ready. :) 06:44, December 17, 2012 (UTC)~ Sig How is the sig coming? Age Who told you I was eight? Because they could be lying to you. --Extrablu106 (talk) 21:39, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sig It's almost New Year's...how is the siggy coming? RE: Sig It looks pretty good. One thing, could you make a bit more space between SuperSpyX and Undercover? Thanks. Hello SKP, I have been trying to figure out while how to do tabs. Yesterday I asked BerryBrick about how you can do them. For I don't know how many times I've tried. He suggested me to talk to you because not only am I looking for tabs but also ark work for pages. My own profile pages need some help and I've been messing with codes for a while now with still no luck. If you could assist me in any way I would greatly appreciate it. --Edit like crazy but wisely http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/princesslunamoondancerninja78/images/b/be/Chibicinnamonroll.gif And you'll be awesome! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/princesslunamoondancerninja78/images/5/5d/Ninjagogirl78.gif 15:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I was trying to avoid revision and found this - http://blog.selectdigitals.com/managing-your-wordpress-database - Not sure if its useful. ~ CJC 17:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Also, I can't seem to log in :S ~ CJC 17:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Bug finder :P As I was writing a post I noticed the following things (although you may be aware of them already) * It wouldn't let me preview until I published * It wouldn't let me add media until I published * It wouldn't let me add hyperlinks until I published. (But the log in system all works fine :) ) ~ CJC 21:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) *But it won't let me comment either :P ~ CJC 21:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Next time I post I'll do it using a different browser/different settings and see what happens :) ~ CJC 21:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Click a Brick Hey SKP, with the though of Brickipedia moving to our own servers I was wondering if Click a Brick might want to join us, as part of the new Brickipedia. The sort of news updates you have there could be very useful for us, as well as any traffic that Click a Brick was getting. We can work out the specifics later, but just wondering if you'd be interested. Ajraddatz (Talk) 14:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I've made some sorta investigative article while watching mrs Brown's Boys :P - I've privatly published it so you should be able to see it - if you are fine with it, you can push it up to public, although I wanted you to read first in case he does exist and I've libelled him in anyway :P ~ CJC 00:53, February 10, 2013 (UTC) CaB I made an account (CJC) - can you give me writer? ~ CJC 12:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: CaB Hi SKP, I am happy to continue there, that is probably going to be my main goal now, and you will expect to see a review from me by the start of July, after I have gone on holiday. -czech CaB http://www.clickabrick.co.uk/minor-news-clothes-girls-and-beckham/ Crap title, no image (as I couldn't think of one to put :P) and the formatting on the mainpage is...well not great, so sorry about those things :P ~ CJC 20:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm still here * I just have a different name since I forgot my old password :P 23:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) You haz a present. You have got a Masterpiece! This fine work of art is one of a kind and is only given out by meh. --Rainbow Dasher! I'm a banana! 18:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I hate to nag, but the QCG's been pretty inactive lately Can you check the C1/FA noms, please? :P -- Please Brickipedia:Forum/The big MoS/MoR/Rating forum - BF2 Talk 20:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Penguin golf New Years Reflection Hey SKP. Is the New Year Reflection still on for this year and, if so, will it be on wikia or... the other place? :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 17:45, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re2: Review of 2013 Thanks for the link! But you're not going to do it next year? :'( Will anyone be taking over? BrickfilmNut (talk) 20:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi. How do you get the edit count in your signature? And also your status on your user page? Thanks! ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 13:57, September 23, 2015 (UTC)